bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karakura Town
If my memory does not fail me, Yamamoto mentioned a particular term that denotes an area with high spiritual activity in it, the kind Aizen needed to destroy to make a copy of the key. I can't remember what it is, but it should be mentioned in this article somewhere. Mohrpheus 14:50, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I've finally found it. Karakura Town is a "juureichi" with a one "spirit ri" radius, which is why Aizen wants to destroy it. This should be added to the article, as it is essential to the main plot line. Mohrpheus 18:10, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Locations You know, I just looked over this page and realized that we don't have locations of certain place listed within Karakura Town. Should we start a new section on this page which lists several locations and gives a brief description of each? I mean, yes, I know some things are seen and have their own articles, but some places, like Mashiba Junior High School are only mentioned or seen too briefly to have their own articles, and I would rather not start a page that's only 3 or 4 sentences long at most. Arrancar109 17:53, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :That would probably be a good idea. I suggest you use the map of Karakura Town from Bleach Official Character Book SOULs as a source for this list of locations. (Until next time... Anon e Mouse Jr.) Anon e Mouse Jr. 17:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I've added that map and the list of locations. It can be used as a starting point to expand the article. Feel free to change that heading too. It's the only suitable thing I could think of. --Yyp 14:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) History Edits I've taken out the following: *"At an unspecified point in time - though more than 40 years ago - Isshin Kurosaki left Soul Society and came to live in Karakura Town. He studied medicine and interned in surgery. At some point he met and married Masaki. The two opened a private clinic, the Kurosaki Clinic, at their home." Too speculative. We don't know when he arrived in Karakura or that he opened the clinic with Masaki etc. I fully understand this, and it is reasonable and possible, but it is not stated in the story (if it is, then it can be added back in with a reference). *"About 40 years ago a group of Shinō Academy 1st year students, including Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori, came to Karakura Town to practice Konsō. One of their instructors was then 6th year Shūhei Hisagi. When the practice was finished a group of huge Hollows appeared and killed the two other instructors. Hisagi himself lost his right eye during the fight but was saved by Abarai, Kira and Hinamori. The four were able to fend off the Hollows long enough for help to arrive in the form of Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru of the 5th Division, who dispatched the Hollows.Bleach manga, chapter -17, pages 15-31" It was not specified to be Karakura, so we cannot claim that it was. This could be added to the Human World article if it is not already on there. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 10:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC)